Sweet Treats
by Kasena
Summary: Drabble Collection based on prompts given from the Drarryland game, hosted by Game of Drarry on Tumblr. Reviews welcome.
1. Comings and Goings with No Inbetween

**Hey there folks, guess who's active again lol. So I'm participating in the Drarryland game over in the Drarry/Harry Potter fandom. It's super fun and it's _just_ getting started, I super recommend it! As a brief preface, we are given prompts based on a gameboard (similar to Candy Land) and it's our job to fill them out using art, writing, or both. I decided to try my hand at moodboard for the first time thanks to this event! I'm House Shadowrose, my lovely datemate ibelieveinahappilyeverafter was my Beta and is house Dragonwick.**

**Prompt: The comings and goings of Drarry during 8th year from the point of view of the Fat Lady or other portraits at Hogwarts. Minimum: 102 words - Maximum: 1002 words.**

* * *

It had been a shock, to say the least, to be woken up in the middle of the night. Not by one of her students deciding on a late night trip, nor by a professor come to tell her of terrible news. She was roused by a skinny Slytherin, the boy staring up at her with wide eyes and looking as though his shoulders were shaking. To be frank, he looked like death itself. "Password," she asked him with none of the usual fuss, more than a little interested in this turn of events.

He started, watching her. When he spoke, it was with a slight stutter, and hesitation. "T- Tandem… libertatem?"

They all asked her afterwards if she knew about the goings ons between them. Of course she knew. She was a portrait, they whispered everything to each other. She knew who he was, and she knew why he was giving her the password. Still, it was the correct password, and she was not ruled against allowing other students to enter, so she opened the door for him at approximately one in the morning.

In the morning, she watched them both walk out far earlier than she'd ever seen him awake. Ah, but young love did make them do foolish things.

Of course she watched them whenever they came or went, she had no other true option. The portraits around her snickered and giggled, and she occasionally joined in on the gossiping. She thought it was sweet, at the very least. It was about time they got over all this foolish nonsense and called a truce.

It did come as a sad shock when he came to her at midnight, battered and bruised. His light hair was now limp and sticking to his forehead. He just barely choked out the password, though she couldn't be certain if it was the pain or the tears trying to hold him back. Without a word, she swung open, and as she closed the door, she just barely heard a gasp, then a hissed, "Draco!" He didn't come out until late afternoon the next day, but at least he looked much better for it. It appeared to her that he'd been healed for the most part, and it seemed he'd had a shower as well. He took his wand out as he left until she opened again and the other one stepped out, standing beside him. "I'm not letting you go alone." Some silent argument passed between the two of them before they both nodded and started on their way.

When they entered the Common Room together in daylight, she thought that the poor dears' hearts would thump right out of their chests! Her little one had his magic practically in a whirlwind out of control around him, and his dear one was red as a rose. The moment they had entered, she was cooing over how adorable they had been and how she'd seen this coming for just ages.

But then, it did come as a bit of a surprise to her when they left late into the night. Often it seemed they didn't leave until morning, but- "I really should go. I promised Pansy I'd be there after her date."

He brushed his hair back, seeming to be unable to step too far away from him for long. "You'll be okay getting back by yourself?"

Then he leaned forward and kissed his cheek! "I'll be fine. You don't always have to be a savior."

"I know," he said with a bright grin. "Go, before Pansy gets upset at you." He ruffled his hair, turning it into a complete mess from where it had looked so nice and combed.

"I'll see you in the morning."

He turned back to the portrait, still smiling up at her. "Tandem libertatem."

"Apparently so," she said as she allowed him in. That ought to stir up some scintillating gossip. And maybe it would bring them one step closer to really uniting this school.

Of course, nothing could be cured so easily. There were still many afternoons and evenings where he came to stand in front of her, looking worse for wear and on the edge of tears, but she never said anything, only letting him inside. The other portraits told her about the Hogwarts students that felt they'd been slighted when someone like him had been allowed back into the school. That just wasn't right.

And watching either of the two of them come up to her, half the time, they both seemed so drained and listless. Where had gone her two boys so full of energy she had worried they would bring Hogwarts crashing down around them? Some days were better than others, but some days they just muttered the password and passed through her so similarly to a Hogwarts ghost that it had her worried. She expressed her concerns to the Headmistress, of course, but without seeing any of the attacks personally, there was nothing she could do for either of them unless another student reported it, or a portrait that had seen it all reported it. It wasn't fair. The two of them both tried so hard.

She supposed, at the very least, that they had one another. That was better than no one, and the two seemed to support one another. That was more than others seemed to do. At least, after everything, they were willing to give one another a chance. If they could forgive one another, then maybe there was still hope for the rest of them all.


	2. The Deception of Seduction

**Harry or Draco has to go undercover and seduce someone (suspect, suspects relative, suspects housekeeper, whatever) in order to get information for a case. The other is their partner, forced to watch/listen the entire thing unfold. Choose either 1) established relationship -OR 2) not together -AND- 1) Humor -OR- 2) Angst. Minimum: 449 words - Maximum 1009 words.**

* * *

"I'm not doing this," Draco hissed to him like a baby. Honestly, he was making such a big fuss over this.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "Draco, look, you saw all the information as well as I did. The girl likes tall blond guys, and it looks like this is gonna be the best way to get any information out of her. You're doing it."

He knew Draco was ready to kick up a fit and keep this fight going. He saw it in the way his brows furrowed and his lip stuck out just a bit. But no, Harry wasn't going to let himself be taken in like this. He just rose an eyebrow and leaned forward, knocking on the door. "Alfina Aldrose? I'm Auror Potter, this is Auror Malfoy. Is it alright if we come in? We'd like to ask you a couple questions."

She stared at them in shock. "I- S- Sure. Come on in." She stepped away to allow them into her home. Harry stepped in rather easily, watching Draco with a raised eyebrow. Draco lingered a moment before he stepped inside, Harry noticing the hand that glided feather-light against her hip.

"Thank you so much," he heard Draco murmur.

She carefully closed the door behind them. "I'm sorry, Aurors, have I done something?"

Harry shook his head as he walked to her couch. "No, Ms. Aldrose- Can I call you Alfina? Great. Alfina, you haven't done anything. Mind if I sit?"

"No," she told him, glancing to Draco occasionally. "Go on ahead."

Draco sat beside Harry, though not too close to Harry. His eyelids dropped to about half mast when he looked at her. "We need to ask you about your sister Lakira but… Sorry, I'm terribly thirsty, could you do us with just a small cup, love?" Jeez, Harry almost felt jealous. He was never this nice to him. 'Love.'

"Of… Of course." She stepped into the kitchen, and immediately any of the previous emotion on Draco's face slid away.

He whipped to Harry, "I feel utterly ridiculous." Merlin, he was a drama queen. It was a wonder that Harry was in love with him.

"Too bad, it's working," he told him firmly. Though he could do with toning it back a bit. They were on the job, they didn't need a harassment report filed against them. "You're laying it on thick."

"I thought I was being _subtle._"

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco. He was gay, but he knew he wasn't braindead. "You're being subtle for a guy, not for a girl. Have you ever once flirted with a girl?"

"_No._" Oh hell, they were doomed. She came back in with a couple tea cups floating beside her as she held the kettle. When it all settled, she poured the tea.

"You said you wanted to ask about Lakira?"

Leaning forward, Harry nodded as she settled into the armchair just to the left of Draco. "Alfina, when was the last time you spoke with your sister?"

"Just last week," she said with a puzzled look. "She's not in trouble, is she?"

"We hope not, but we're just trying to get all the facts, right now. What was it you two talked about?"

Alfina shrugged at the two of them. "Just normal girl stuff. She moved out of our parents' a year ago so she's been dealing with living as an adult, now. She told me about a new guy she started seeing a month ago. Not much more than that."

Draco leaned forward, biting at his lip slightly. "Alfina, please, can you recall any details? Even the slightest thing could help us." Alfina only looked at Draco as she slowly nodded.

"There… There was one thing. She kept talking about how she was sure this guy was the one. That he's changed her mind on a few things. She wouldn't say anything more than that."

"Do you have a name you can give us?"

"...Tirek."

Draco gave her his fake-genuine smile, that really good one that made you think that he really was a good guy and he'd never harm a fly. "Thank you, Alfina. That's a big help, believe me."

"Anytime," she said, sounding out of breath. That was always the funny part. Most everyone believed that smile. That wasn't his real warm, genuine smile, Harry noted to himself. He saw that smile mostly in the morning when he rolled over into those arms, and Draco had already been up a while, just watching him and waiting for him to get up.

"Come on, Draco, we should go. Thank you again, Alfina." Once their backs were to her, Harry watched Draco sigh and look relieved.

"Is it over?" he whispered.

Harry chuckled, "It's over. Come on, I'll make it up to you at the office."

"You had better."


	3. Moral Compass of the Heart

**Prompt: Harry and Draco. separately, get the same tattoo from the same tattoo artist. A few of their mutual friends notice and get the wrong idea. Tattoo + Matchmaking AU - At least one section must be a POV other than Harry or Draco - Minimum: 385 words - Maximum 803.**

**Final Word Count: 807**

* * *

Harry couldn't help staring at her arms. He'd only seen something like that on Tonks or on the people in the streets when he was little that his relatives liked to call good-for-nothing hoodlums. Luna looked away from Ginny to look at him. "Are you quite alright, Harry? You've been staring at me for an awful long while now," she commented.

Feeling himself flush, Harry cleared his throat. "Sorry, Luna, I just… I never really see people with tattoos."

Luna looked down at her tattooed arms. "Oh, these? I suppose you wouldn't. The woman I see for them works out of Knockturn, though she does wonderful work. I think you'd like her in particular, Harry. She specializes in magical inkings." To demonstrate, Luna twisted her arm. A few of the flowers that _had_ been staying still on her arm like tattoos were supposed to were now ruffling, petals falling off them and further down her arm before they faded completely.

"Woah," he said quietly.

Ginny grinned at Luna's side. "Cool, aren't they? I told her that for my eighteenth she and I are gonna go and-"

"Ginny! You're not gonna go and get a tattoo!"

"Just try and stop me, Ron!"

Harry couldn't help but to roll his eyes. A tattoo, huh…

Draco thought maybe it was time for a change. He hated staring down at his arm some days, trying to scratch the mark away for nothing, while spending other days with bandage wrapped around his arm because he didn't even want there to be a chance for himself, or anyone else, to catch a glimpse of it. It was when Luna sat down to tea with him that he finally asked her. "Luna, dear… Where did you have those done?" he asked, gesturing down to her tattoos that she wore like trophies wrapped intricately up and down her arms.

Luna looked down at herself. "These? This lovely woman in Knockturn. I'll have to give you her address. Funny, you're the second person in the past week to ask me the same question. You plan on having any done yourself?"

He watched her, finally nodding. "Yes, I think I am. It's time for a change, don't you think?"

"I think the same. Do you know what you're going to get, then?"

Thinking it over, Draco looked down at himself. "I don't."

"Then I suppose you'll find out when you're there. I think they'll suit you, though. It would certainly help to relieve yourself of that mask you wear, don't you think?"

Draco couldn't even be surprised, only giving her a smile and a chuckle. "I suppose so."

When Solstice heard the chimes, she grinned and grabbed out the binder. No appointments, so it was a cold drop-in. She hadn't expected to turn around and see Draco Malfoy, of course. Oh, yeah, she knew who he was. The Prophet loved to drum up a story. "Good ta see ya, love, come on in, make yerself at home. What can I do fer you?"

"Well, I- I'm sorry, you're the artist?"

She gave a light laugh. "Artist, I wouldn't call it anythin' so fancy, now. Looking for a tattoo? I've got a whole folder a designs I already made up, but if you need we can make our own."

He frowned at her when he walked closer to the counter. "I was hoping for a compass." Uppity git, wasn't he?

"Funny, I just had another one in her a day or two ago askin' for the same thing. Page thirty-seven. A compass rose? Pretty popular." That was a little strange. One of her last clients, another drop-in had asked for the same thing.

He started to look through the pictures. "It's to remind myself I have one."

Now Solstice had to stare. "You got a boyfriend, then?"

He started like nothing else, watching her. "What on Earth- I beg your pardon-"

"No offense meant, I just had another guy in here a couple days ago. Said the same thing, he did. Had that same look in his eye, too."

He seemed to relax, watching her but still glancing down at the book. "Did you now?"

"Aye, I did. Harry Potter." That had him looking at her like she grew another head. "You alright, there?"

"I- Pardon, I thought I heard you say Harry Potter."

"You did." She leaned over and pointed with one finger. "He got that one. Though gotta say, when he stepped in, looked like he saw a ghost." She watched Malfoy look at her hair, then her face, then her jacket.

"No idea why," he muttered.

"Well, come on, then, let's sit you down and get started."

As she nudged him along, his eyes widened. "But I didn't tell you what I wanted."

"You didn't need to, mate. Come on. You'll love it."


	4. Kiss Kiss

**Prompt: Wicked Witch here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of the Wizarding World elite. Who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. You know you love me. Kiss kiss, Wicked Witch - Gossip columnist who writes about notable happenings in the lives of our favourite witches and wizards in either 1) The Daily Prophet -OR- 2) The Quibbler -OR- 3) Witch Weekly - Epistolary format - Minimum: 456 words - Maximum 856 words.**

* * *

_Baddest Witches,_

_Wicked Witch, here! You'll see that enclosed in this week's copy, I managed to snag a very private interview with none other than Harry Potter! I know you're all dying to know who his latest catch is. I know I am. So let's get on with it!_

* * *

_Wicked Witch here,_

_Mr. Potter, it is simply sensational to be given the opportunity to correspond with you. Of course, all of the girls want to know. Who is the lucky lad or lass? Who is it that's managed to steal your heart, this week, among other things?_

_Kiss kiss, Wicked Witch_

* * *

_W.W,_

_What do you mean this week? I haven't dated in two years. And this person has asked me not to disclose his name, so all I can say is that he's already a fairly well known public figure, having to do with his work. Among other things._

_Harry Potter_

* * *

_Wicked Witch here,_

_Of course, of course. Well, everyone wants to know how long this little fanciful courtship has been going on? How did the two of you meet? What sorts of common interests do you share? Is this someone you can see yourself settling down with, finally? It's not just me, all the girls that'll be reading want to know. You're twenty-six, Auror Potter, that's the right age for a nice young lady to be looking for someone that's husband-material._

_Kiss kiss, Wicked Witch_

* * *

_WW,_

_Then I guess they're gonna have to wait a bit longer, aren't they? I don't know anything about settling down, this relationship is still new. We've only been seeing each other for a month, and for now we're taking it one day at a time, seeing where it goes from here. We actually met back at Hogwarts in my first year, so we've known each other a while. I never would have thought we had any common interests, but our work lines up a lot of the time, we both like the same kind of sports, and once I got past a couple of things, I realized that we're both really alike in a lot of ways. I never would have expected this would be where I end up, but there it is. Do you have any other questions?_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

_Wicked Witch here,_

_Thank you so much for the insightful information! This really does clear a few things up. Based on an anonymous tip from one of your work mates, you've been seen around the Ministry much more often on the arm of one Draco Malfoy. Can you confirm or deny that this is the case?_

_Kiss kiss, Wicked Witch_

* * *

_-WW,-_

_-He's not-_ -_This isn't-_ -_I'm not-_

_Most Wicked Witch,_

_Harry Potter will not be taking anymore questions at this point in time. Please forward any and all mail to Hermione Granger._

_Signed,_

_Secret Lover_

* * *

_And there you have it, ladies! Now, I'm not saying it, but I think we all now have a pretty good idea of who this 'Secret Lover' is, don't you? Until next time, darlings!_

_Kiss Kiss, Wicked Witch_


	5. Always on the Job

**One works day shift, the other works nights. They have breakfast (or dinner) in the morning. Pick either: 1) Established Relationship: someone does something different/orders something different, and the other notices -OR- 2) _Not Established Relationship: they always cross paths and end up eating together._ Minimum: 301 words - Maximum: 613 words.**

* * *

"Another late night, Potter? Careful," Draco said in a honeyed purr as Harry sat down for breakfast (dinner?) in the cafe, "Some will start to ponder if you're nocturnal."

Harry grumbled, "Shove it, Malfoy. I've been sent out on four raids in the last week."

"After the New Risers, I assume?" He watched Draco pick up his spoon, the cream spilling softly into his tea. "Of course you're not going to catch them, the way you lot are going about it. You're being entirely too brash."

Too brash? And how the hell was he so awake? It was too early for this bullshit. "Hurry it up with the explaining."

Draco rolled his eyes, even as the corner of his lips lifted. "I've put out feelers among… old family friends," he told Harry carefully. "Some of them aren't quite the virtuous, law-abiding citizens the Ministry wants them to be, but since the Dark Lord, they're much more careful. They're better at hiding it. They only ever meet in public, when it might seem coincidental, to pass information."

Harry shoved his glasses up and dragged his hands across his face. "How is this supposed to be helping me?"

"You're an Auror. Set up a stakeout. I can give you a few common locations of where they often meet, and a couple names. There's not much I can do without it all obviously pointing back to me."

"Why are you even trying to help me, Malfoy? You're a Cursebreaker. If you're all about this, why didn't you train?"

"Never had the field aptitude," Draco hummed. He picked a strawberry from his plate and Harry followed the red fruit. He watched Draco take a bite, putting down the rest before raising his hand and starting to suck on his slender fingers, the strawberry coloring his lips a light red. "I'll send it to your office, then, if you can handle it."

Violently brought back to the present, Harry gave a nod as he numbly took a bite of toast. "Uh huh." Draco's eyes dragged over him once before he turned back to his own breakfast.

"And Weasley? I notice he's most likely gotten less sleep than yourself."

Harry sighed at that. "What with Hermione, I don't blame him. If she's suffering, everyone's suffering. Rose is excited, at least. Well, half excited. She's excited if it's a girl, but she's dreading if it's a boy."

Draco startled, "She's pregnant again? I hadn't realized. How long?"

"Only a month. She loves Rose, she does, I think she just hates the whole 'being pregnant' part it takes to get there."

"I would, too." He lifted his tea cup delicately, his pinkie underneath it as he took a sip. When he set it back down, he patted at his mouth with a handkerchief, not that it really looked like he'd needed it. He rose from his seat, setting the handkerchief down on his mostly-empty plate. "Enjoy the rest of your breakfast. Oh, and Potter?"

Harry stared at him, and his voice felt hollow, along with his chest. "Yeah?"

"Do get some sleep. You look worse than usual, which is a remarkable feat for you." And just like that, he was turning and wandering further into the Ministry to start his plain, regular day job. How Harry envied the little bastard. But… loved to watch him go.


	6. Back t Where it Ended And Where it Began

**Fic Prompt: ****Fic: As it turns out, trudging through a dangerous landscape using an incomplete map as a guide, in search of something terribly important for *reasons*, carrying a poorly packed bag, with nothing but my partner and our wits was not the best idea. Pick either: 1) Stranded -OR- 2) Pirates -OR- 3) _T__reasure Hunting_ \- Must be written in First Person Point of View. Maximum 930 words. **

* * *

I sighed for the millionth time as he groaned, trudging behind me. "You don't know where you're going!"

I was really starting to get tired of this. "I do, thanks."

"You know, of the very limited map we were given, _none of this_ was on it!" I'd been surprised to learn that there even was a map of the Forbidden Forest. It felt like something that wasn't supposed to be mapped out at all. It just didn't make sense.

"Well that doesn't matter. You know, seeing as I'm the one that walked through here before, I'm pretty sure I have a pretty good idea of where I'm going." This adventure had been Draco's idea to begin with, and for as excited as he'd been earlier, it was kinda grating on my nerves that he just had to keep whining and pouting. Normally, that pout was pretty cute, but after walking for as long as we were, it was just annoying. I didn't really get it, but he said that the dirt where I died and then didn't die was important. Somehow. I didn't really pay attention.

"I'll show you…" Just as he was about to stumble into me, I held my arm out to catch him.

"We're here."

"We are?" I watched him look around the woods, then down at the forest floor. There was a circle of grass that was dead, but I knew that if I laid down in the middle, there'd be one spot darker than any of the others where nothing would grow again. "Oh." This time I didn't say anything.

I watched as he started forward and knelt down with a glass in his hand. He used the glass to scoop up some of the dirt, then he corked it and put it in his bag. Draco turned back around to me and nodded. "Thank you."

I gave him a nod back. "Yeah. Just so you know? I never learned how to get back out of here."

"I rescind my thanks and any other rewards I had planned on giving you."

"...Other rewards?"


	7. Roses by the Dozen

"Mate, you're gonna have to tell me eventually. It's getting to be weird."

Of course, Ron was talking about the blue roses Harry kept finding everywhere. One had been in his _shoe_ this morning when he was getting ready for work. "There's nothing to tell! I don't know anything, Ron!"

A knock on the door had them both looking up to where Mimbletoe stood, a plate in hand and what looked to be… a cupcake? "This was sent anonymously for you, Auror Potter. Our finest have already checked and double-checked for poisons or curses."

Thinking about it for only a minute, Harry sighed and waved her in. "I'll take it, thanks, Mel." She walked in and set the plate down. As she did so, Harry turned to put his quill in the ink pot, turning back to the cupcake… "I'm finished."

Ron was staring down at it too. "A rose. The frosting is all done up like a blue-"

"I know how the frosting is all done up, Ron!" A knock at the door had Harry frustrated and ready to send Mimbletoe away-

"So it is true, then."

"What are you doing up here, Malfoy? Aren't you supposed to be in the basement?"

Draco hummed as he walked in like he _owned_ the place. "People talk. Rumor had it you have a new secret admirer. It seems to me as though the rumors are true. Sending you roses, are they?"

Looking between them, Harry finally groaned. "Yes, they are. I'm finding them everywhere, and I don't know why they're sending them, or even how!"

"Well, roses all have meanings, don't you know?" He walked closer, looking down at the cupcake. "How many?"

"This makes nine," Harry huffed. The rose at his desk had been nice, and then the rose with his tea had been almost sweet, but it was when he found one on his window sill that Harry decided this officially crossed the boundaries from sweet straight to creepy and invasive.

Draco tsked, shaking his head. "A blue rose? It means that they love you, but something makes it seem unattainable. Nine, though? That typically signifies eternal love, with red roses. With blue, I expect it means they will love you eternally, despite the odds or consequences. I'd watch for if you get anymore. The meaning will change, and will be more innocent if it gets to a dozen."

He was able to just pull all of that out of his ass? Draco bloody Malfoy. Weird that he just had all that ready to go. Almost like…

Harry lifted his gaze fully from the cupcake up to look at Draco. "_No._"


	8. Shadows in the Dark

_Cursebreaker Malfoy,_

_I heard that you've got a book in your possession that I could use for a case I'm working on. We're looking at some of the spells being cast by the New Risers, compared to spells cast by Death Eaters. Something like Shadows in the Dark? I can't remember the author right now, I'll have to ask Hermione. I'm not looking to buy it just to use it for this one case, but I also don't wanna just take it from you. Can I just borrow it from you for a couple weeks? I doubt you're even using it, right now, you wouldn't even miss it. Just send it up to my office whenever, I'd thank you if you did. (I know that would thrill you like nothing else, having the Boy Who Lived Twice thanking you for something.)_

_Auror Potter_

_Auror Potter,_

_You would hear correctly, I do own the book Shadows in the Dark, penned by Pential Pardonson. However, I do think there has been a misunderstanding somewhere along the way — though I don't understand how as you know my modus operandi, by this point. You should know well enough by now that I simply cannot, nor will I hand out books that were only published once with only two hundred copies available to the British Wizarding World with no guarantee that it would be returned directly to my hands. Of course, you knew all of that, because while you have been rather good at playing the role of the idiot in recent year, I know you well enough to know that it's nothing more than an act, so you can pull out any sly cleverness as your final trump card against any opponent you may face in a battle of the wits. I've been playing this game far longer than you have, so if you want this book that badly, you're going to have to do much better than that._

_Devilishly Yours,_

_Superior-To-All-Others Cursebreaker Draco Malfoy._

_P.S. To get a thrill out of me, you will have to do a lot more than just thanking me._

_Malfoy,_

_Stop being a fucking prick and just send me the fucking book. You're always like this, you know it's basically your job to help the Aurors? I'd bet galleons that book isn't doing anything except sitting on your shelf or your desk gathering dust. And what do you mean no guarantee? You know where I work, and you probably know where I live, knowing you. It's not like I would just take it and ditch the country, alright, you ponce? Just send it up with your owl and be done with it._

_Harry_

_P.S. Who says I want to get a thrill out of you?_

_P.P.S Devilishly yours? Really?_

_P.P.P.S. Just so we're on the same page… What exactly would it entail? If I __**did**_ _want to, that is. Which I don't._

_Harry,_

_Actually, for your information, I tend to study it fairly often. Being a cursebreaker, I often have to keep myself well versed in curses, which constitutes many dark spells, believe it or not. And I may know where you work, yes, but I also know your friends, and the sort of work you do. I know that my book could very well be lost somewhere in the Weasley home for the next decade, and Merlin forbid you take it with you on a raid, as I know that I would never see it again. I will repeat myself, I will not just send it with my owl. Either I can take it to your residence at Grimmauld — which I should mention is my birthright to know about and visit as it is — or you may bring yourself to my office and I will loan you the book only so long as you are within the space._

_Yours,_

_Draco_

_Draco,_

_You want me to come over to your office? Are you feeling alright? Do I need to get Luna to look at you? Why can't you just give me the book? Why do you always have to make everything so difficult? Why all the hoops you always make me jump through? I'm getting tired of all of this._

_Harry_

_P.S. You didn't answer me._

_Harry,_

_You'll come to my office, and, with my supervision, you can look at my book and take whatever notes you need. That's it._

_Draco_

_P.S. Why don't we talk about it over dinner and a glass of wine? This Friday night._

_Draco,_

_Okay._


	9. Weasel Sweater for a Ferrety Bastard

**Prompt: ****Wearing someone else's jumper can be oh-so-cosy. Choose one of the five senses (sight, touch, smell, taste, or hearing) to focus on and write a description of how one feels about seeing the other in an item of their clothing. Minimum 127 - Maximum: 456**

**Warning: Smut**

* * *

Harry hummed from where he rested on all fours above him. He rested a hand on Draco's bare leg, feeling the baby-soft smoothness. Most of the time he didn't understand why he insisted on getting a waxing every other week, but feeling his hand glide so easily against his skin, he thought he might begin to understand. He caressed his hand upwards, passing his hip and giving it a pinch, delighting in the squeal he gave, though at least this time he didn't kick him. "_Harry,_ what do you think you're doing?"

His hand kept traveling upwards until it got there. Where those sleek planes stopped abruptly and turned lumpy and fuzzy. Harry just smirked down at him, creeping his hand underneath the jumper to thumb at one of his nipples. "I think I'm going to fuck you in this jumper. Nothing else, you're going to wear just this. Yeah. Yeah, that'll work."

"If this is some kind of punishment or something-"

He shook his head. "No, I like it," he said, twisting the nipple and watching him hiss. "Objections?"

"You'd better hurry it up."

Deciding to be kind, Harry kept up his ministrations while using his free hand to summon up the oil, sighing at how it always made his fingers feel messy and slick. He liked that feeling, when it always led to good things. He dropped that hand to rub circles around Draco's entrance. One hand still on his chest, he felt his heart rate pick up, and his breathing got harsher. He pushed one finger in and smirked at the familiar warmth that enveloped it before he pushed it in and out. Harry didn't wait long before he added a second finger, beginning to scissor them when he pushed in, and curling as he pulled them out. "Yeah," he said with that low voice Draco liked. "I'm gonna make you come just from my fingers. But if you cum on that jumper, I won't forgive you," He warned with a sharp thrust upwards, and good. He'd found that sweet spot in him. "Understand?" I pressed and rubbed.

"Alright," Draco shouted, his legs kicking out on either side of Harry. He was getting close already. He withdrew his fingers and grinned as Draco looked at him with that frustrated exasperation.

He leaned forward and gave him a sloppy kiss. "Don't worry. I'm just not gonna let you come, yet. We're going to play a lot more before that happens."

Draco's head dropped back onto the bed as Harry rubbed at his hip, catching the sweater in his fingers and feeling the two simultaneously. "Oh, Merlin," Draco groaned. Soon enough, it wouldn't be Merlin he'd be calling out for.


	10. Things that Must Remain Hidden

**BONUS PROMPT: ****_Harry_ or Draco stumbles upon something in the Department of Mysteries - either 1) he is hit with a Narrator's Curse and suddenly has a person's voice in his head as if his life were a story -OR- 2) h_e finds the library of Wizard and Witch Biographies, where each and every person's biography exists already finished. Write what happens the next day._ Minimum: 379 words - Maximum: 1379 words. Must include Narrator's voice or excerpts from the Biography.**

* * *

Harry wasn't really sure what to make of it. Sure, he had been exploring the Department of Mysteries under the flimsy excuse that he needed something for a case, but he knew what he was getting into. He was exploring just to snoop and be nosy. He hadn't expected to find a door labelled as 'Biography Library.' Just a library with peoples' biographies? That sounded way too innocent. There had to be more to it than that, and Harry was definitely going to find out what it was.

Trying the door, he was surprised to find that the door was open. Well… That just meant he was completely welcome to go inside, he reasoned to himself.

Stepping into the room, Harry's eyes widened. The walls and shelves were lined with countless books, more books than he'd ever seen in one place, before. A couple books quickly started to fly towards him. He glanced at the cover of the first one. _The Biography of Harry James Potter_. Right, made sense someone wrote a biography about him, and that it went to him, but why were these other books here? He looked at the covers. _The Biography of Scorpius Hyperion Potter-Malfoy._ What? Potter-_What?_ He looked to the others for answers. _The Biography of Sirius Rubeus Potter-Malfoy. The Biography of Aquarius Cosmos Potter-Malfoy._

This didn't make any sense. As far as Harry knew, there weren't any Potter-Malfoys. And for there to be a Potter-Malfoy named Sirius Rubeus… It only meant one thing, but that couldn't be. Looking back at his own book, he frowned. That was… pretty long for the biography of a twenty-four year old. Plucking it out of the air, Harry opened it to the table of contents and… What the hell?

_1\. First Defeat of Tom Marvelo Riddle  
__2\. Early Childhood  
__3\. Hogwarts Years  
__4\. Second Wizarding War  
__ Career  
__6\. Courtship and Marriage of Draco Lucius Malfoy  
__7\. Hogwarts Professor Career  
__8\. Retirement and Late Life_

None of this was making any sense. Courtship and _marriage?_ He definitely wasn't married. How could they have written about things that didn't even happen? This was like some Rita Skeeter 'biography,' half of this had to be made up. Muttering to himself, Harry opened the book to the Auror Career. That would be most recent, there was no way that this could be real-

_Potter, after finding the Library of Wizards and Witches Biography, took four days off work, then came back to promptly propose a formal Courtship to Draco Malfoy._

What the hell? What the _hell?_ How could they- They couldn't know the future. Even Trelawney never knew anything that exact or minute! Staring down at the book, Harry slowly closed it and set it on the nearest table, the other books following it as well. He… Marriage, and…

Looking around the library one more time, he slowly backed out as the books reshelved themselves. Closing the door, he turned. He needed to take a couple days off to think about this. This… This could change _everything._


	11. Losing Control

**Prompt: You have drawn the Wheel of Fortune card, reversed. You must write a tale of bad luck, loss of control, or the desperate clinging to control. Ruled by the god Jupiter, the highest leader of all, the card indicates the theme of power and transformation. The powers that be foresee many words, but less than 953. You may learn more about the reversed card here for more inspiration.**

**Warning: BDSM, Smut**

* * *

Draco knew that his relationship with Harry was fairly… _unconventional,_ to put it lightly. Though when Harry had proposed his latest hair-brained scheme, Draco hadn't exactly leapt on the idea. But somehow, Harry used that damned silver tongue of his and Draco found himself lying on their bed as Harry used his favorite ribbon to tie off his arms and hands behind his back. "That should do it. I'm gonna put your wand in your hand, I know you can cast a wordless _Lumos,_ just do that if you need to stop or need a break." Draco nodded, because that was all he could do. Harry had used some metal contraption that he'd claimed was a muggle invention, fastening it into Draco's mouth so that he was forced to keep his mouth open, unable to close it around the metal ring. All of that with the topper that he couldn't see a bloody thing, as Harry had found a kerchief and enchanted it so that the moment it was over his eyes, he couldn't see a thing. To say it was disconcerting would be an understatement.

He couldn't see even the smallest of lights coming in through the blindfold, left wholly and completely in the dark. He couldn't speak a word, deprived of possibly his most important sense, and he couldn't even reach out to feel Harry. The only reason he knew Harry was still on the bed was because he hadn't felt the telltale shifting of him leaving. "Damn," Harry said with a heavy breath, his voice turning into that low purr that often melted Draco and made his toes curl. "You look good like this, you know? Like a present just for me." He pulled Draco up to sit before pausing and handling Draco, pushing him until he was lying on his back, his head hanging off the bed. "Yeah. I like that. Deep breath."

Draco did as he said, taking a deep breath and surprised when he felt something pushed past the ring. He wasn't quite sure how to feel when he realized it was the tip of Harry's cock. Of course, a majority of the time he did love to get him soaking wet like this, but the way he was now, even if he didn't want to, there was no way for Draco to force him away. No closing his mouth, or pushing at him- "Hey, hey," Harry said above him, leaning forward and rubbing at Draco's sides to calm him down. "You're okay. I got you. Let me take care of you, Draco. Just let me take care of everything."

Taking a moment, Draco nodded again. He was alright. Harry was on the tip of his tongue now, and slowly pushing himself in. Draco pushed down his gag reflex, and tilted his head to allow him in further. He heard Harry groan as he started to go faster and right. He needed to be breathing through his nose or he'd probably end up choking. Harry just was using him like he was some sort of thing, completely ignoring his own need, and… It had a heat beginning to curl below his stomach. As he started to swirl his tongue, he realized that he was _liking_ this. Liking Harry being the only one with control. Well, not the only one. If Draco wanted, he could light his wand and stop it all. But he didn't want to. Harry was grunting now and pistoning into him. It felt like he was going to come any minute- On his face. Not down his throat, he just did all over his face. When this was over, they were going to be having _words._

He was suddenly pushed up and turned around, laid back out on the bed but now his legs were hanging off. "Draco, you have no idea- That looks so _hot_ on you- I've always wanted to ruin you. Look at you. You're a _mess._" As Harry spoke, one hand crept around the shaft of Draco's cock, beginning to pump it with the lube that made it filthy wet just like Harry liked it. Draco felt the other hand at his entrance, Harry circling his finger before plunging it in sharply. Draco gasped and moaned through the gag, his back arching. "There it is," Harry cooed, keeping it fast and rough instead of deferring to his usual gentle love-making that he so adored. "You look good like this, all tied up for me. Cause you're mine, aren't you?" He pushed another finger in and started to scissor him open. "Tell me."

Draco tried to vocalize it as best he could, nodding as his hips began to buck up into one of his hands, then down into the other. Harry was practically surrounding him and he had no choice but to take it all, but _Merlin_ did it feel good. Whatever response he gave must have been satisfactory, because Harry pushed a third finger in and started to curl them all to that button that always immediately had Draco on the edge. He just needed a little more, just a little- "Come for me," Harry hissed into his ear with a pull and twist of his cock.

Crying out as he came, Draco felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes, staying on that high for longer than he could remember before, only coming down when the blindfold and device were taken off, Harry wiping his face off. "Shh, you did so good, Draco, god you were so hot. Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"Water," he groaned.

Harry nodded, helping him sit up and stretch. "Yeah, I'll go get some." Maybe… They'd have to do something similar again.


	12. Caught in an Embrace

**Fic Prompt: Harry and Draco have gotten caught. Minimum: 263 words - Maximum: 736 words.**

* * *

Harry nodded, sitting against the window sill. "You know, I think that we're similar. Us two."

He watched Draco give one of those bitter smiles as he glanced to him. "You think so, do you?"

"Yeah," he said. "I think so. I mean… We both got wizard parents that went all in on this stupid war, and ended up dragging us into it and the battle masters on both sides picked us out specifically and made us fight their war that neither of us really wanted to be apart of to begin with. That sound about right?"

He watched Draco hang head as he looked away. "I'd never thought of the implications of any of the actions taken during the war. I knew there was death, and torture. But… I never thought about how far-reaching those effects were."

"Yeah," he said with another nod. "Neither did I. I mean… I'm a god dad. Teddy Lupin. Lupin and Tonks died in the war. That means once I'm out of Hogwarts, I'll have to look after him."

Draco nodded. "Since my father was imprisoned, my mother… It hasn't been good." Draco looked at him. "She hardly eats, these days. There are parts of the manor she still won't set foot in. And some days… Some days it's almost as though she thinks I'm twelve again. It's as though I lost the both of them."

Not really sure what to say, Harry just turned and brought Draco into a hug, Draco shaking as he hugged him back. He wasn't crying. He only did that at nights. But up in the owlery, he let himself hug Harry-

"_Aha!_" The two of them pulled away from each other and looked to the door.

"_Ginny?_" he asked incredulously. Why was she bursting into the owlery like a maniac?

She only beamed at them, stamping a foot. "I knew it! Luna told me it wasn't true, but I knew you two were dating!"

Now he and Draco both turned to stare at each other before bursting into laughter. "You know, I'd expect to be told, Potter, seeing as you're apparently dating me."

"Oh yeah," he said with sarcasm dripping off his tongue. "How about I go buy you some flowers while I'm at it, you ponce? Ginny, we're not _dating._"

Ginny's jaw may as well have been on the floor, with how far down it was hanging. "Of course you are! You two were just hugging!"

Harry looked back at Draco, shrugging. "We were talking about the war. I said a few things about my parents, and Sirius, and I needed a hug."

Draco nodded solemnly, "He was pitiful about it, too. Clingy and everything."

"Wow, thanks. See if I take _you_ anywhere nice," he said, pushing at his shoulder.

Draco snorted again, shaking his head. "Idiot."

Giving a childish grin, Harry taunted him like a young schoolboy, "I know you are but what am I?"

"I-" That had Draco stopping. "What?"

"I know you are, but what am I?" he said slower.

Draco shook his head and began to walk out of the owlery. "You don't make any sense. Pardon," he said to Ginny, and she seemed in shock as she stepped aside.

"Hey, boyfriend! Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from here!"

"But-!" Ginny stared between the two of them. "But you love him!"

Harry just smiled at her. "Ah, you'll understand when you're older."

"Hey!" Ow! Worth it!


	13. Dream-Walking (Straight at You)

**BONUS: The Great Lake, Prompt 6**

**Draco got in deep within the Wizard Dreamshare Underground - wizards diving into other people's dreams and manipulating their sense of reality to get information, leverage, to torture. What happens when either 1) Harry Potter becomes his next target? -OR- 2) _he's in the middle of a job, in a dream, and Harry Potter wanders in._ (Based loosely on Inception dream share, read more for ideas). Minimum: 500 words - Maximum: 1500 words.**

* * *

This job was fairly innocent, all things considered. A spurned lover wishing to take a simple revenge. None of the regular torture or anything, no. She just wanted to take his money and things out from under him. Fairly common. Now she just needed to know where that safe was that held the majority of his savings. She had told Draco that she didn't need the code, she just needed to know where the safe was, and he never told her in the real world.

From the file he read, this was one of those sorts of men that thought he was above everyone else and that no one had any hope of reaching his level, let alone surpassing him. In his mind he was superior in every way and loved to lord that over 'the common men.' That would be easy enough. Stepping into the dream, Draco looked around. A nice enough family home, pieces seemed to be mixed up here and there, the front door leading into the kitchen and stairs in the fireplace but for the most part, it all seemed so boring. Keeping to the shadows, he took a breath, and nodded. This part would be the easy part. He simply conjured up an image of the wife.

He made her sway forward, just on this side of floating, as she moved towards him. "Altir," she said softly. He made the word echo, the dress she wore fluttering out around her.

Altir startled from his business-like desk. "Sophie, what are you doing here? You were supposed to be at work."

Draco raised her arm to cup his cheek gently. "No I'm not, darling. We're both in bed, remember? You're dreaming."

"I'm…" He looked around and started to realize that the house had a hazy, faded quality to it. His eyes skimmed right over Draco as though he weren't there. "Of course I remember. Yes, this _is_ a dream."

She smiled up at him, caressing him. "And what wonderful dreams you make. What are you going to do now?"

The smile the man gave was wicked, and reminded Draco far too much of his father, or… He decided right then and there that he despised this man, and that he deserved his fate. "I'll tell you everything. I've cheated on you our entire marriage, mostly with one night stands but I've been recently seeing a new witch on the side, and the daft bint's got more than you do in the looks department. I'll probably leave you in a month or two, and take the house, and all my money in the safe you could never find in my shoe closet."

And then of course was when it all went to hell. The front door of the dream opened wide and some sort of light Draco hadn't seen before started to stream in. "Aurors, nobody move." Oh, fuck. Standing in the doorway was none other than Auror Harry Potter, wand at the ready. "Sir, are you aware you're in a dream, right now?"

_Damn!_ No one thought to tip him off that the Aurors were getting closer to the Dreamshare Underground? He wasn't going to be able to slip away easily, not without ripping him from his dream and _definitely_ letting them know he was there, but… Well, he did have the information he needed. "What? Yes, I know I'm in a dream- Are you a real Auror?"

Potter nodded at him, "Yes sir, Aurors have recently discovered that some wizards are travelling into people's dreams and skidding around the law to do jobs for money. We have reason to believe there's a malignant wizard manipulating your dream, right now."

Right, Draco might still be able to salvage this. "Altir, what's Harry Potter doing in our house? Are you having a nice business dinner?"

He stared at his wife and stepped away from her. "Oh… Oh no. I told her- I told the _dream_ version of her everything I've been hiding from her."

"Then that probably means the wizard was using her to get that information from you. What did you tell her?"

"I… I told her about my affair, and where my hidden safe is. That's it, I swear."

Potter nodded. "The wizard is definitely still here. It's better if you show yourself now!"

How was he going to get out of this? Potter's wand was starting to scan the room with a bright Lumos and it was throwing all the shadows away from the dark corners. Draco looked around and realized his only means of escape was going to be to manipulate the dream further. The light of the wand just started to hit him before he raised his hands and grasped at the dream. Potter and Altir both gasped and stumbled as the landscape around them changed.

No longer were they in a small, cramped house, but now they were in a wide field, no doubt one Altir had visited in his youth. "_Malfoy._"

Draco allowed himself to smirk at him. "Potter. Ta ever so for the tip-off. I'll be sure to put my contacts on the alert." Now he could escape _anywhere._ He turned his back and raised his hands, tearing open an exit as Altir cried out in pain.

"Hang on! _Incarcerous!_" As the ropes started to shoot out of the wand at him, Draco only half-turned, raising a hand and stopping them in their tracks. He let them fall to the ground, snickering.

"You don't have much experience dream-walking, do you? You'll have to do a lot better than that if you want any chance of catching me on my territory. Until next time, then, _Auror Potter._" He stepped out of the dream and was back in his own body, in his home.

Rising from his seat, he walked to the fireplace. He had calls to make.


	14. Tea

Draco glanced up as Harry came in carrying a tray for them. "Oh, thank you," he said absently, waving his hand at an empty place for him to set it down.

"You know, you could stand to get us lunch every once in a while. You never leave this damn office."

"Ignoring your obvious hyperbole, there's too much work to be done for me to lollygag in the cafe getting lunch and pretending to be social." After all, _he_ was the one that did most of the paperwork.

"Pull the other one. And quit working so hard. It's tea time."

Well… Draco could take a short break if it was for tea. He picked up the cup Harry had set down for him and braced himself, taking a sip.

He'd been right. Bitter as always. It tasted as though he didn't add a single thing to it. Draco stood and walked over to Harry's side, cup still in his hand. "Why do you insist on this?"

"Well, maybe if you went down and got lunch, you'd be able to make your own tea. It's not my responsibility to know how you take your tea."

Draco rose an eyebrow. "Is that so? Because I know how you take tea."

He watched Harry's eyebrows shoot up. "You do?"

"Yes. Like this." He reached out and poured the rest of the tea out into Harry's lap.

Harry leapt up to his feet with a growl. "Why do you insist on acting like a little eleven-year-old brat?!"

Draco threw the tea cup on the ground, taking a small satisfaction in the way it shattered and the pieces flew across the floor. "Why do you insist on constantly taking whatever petty revenge you can?!"

"That? _That's_ not petty revenge. You thought that was? Oh, I'll _show_ you," Harry laughed as he spelled himself clean.

"I see how it is. Fine, then. May the best man win. Which I will, thanks."

"Arsehole."

"Prick."


	15. Tenebrae, Nunquam Lux

**Bonus Prompt: Draco Malfoy is an art dealer. Or is he an art thief? Art appraiser? Well, he's *something* to do with art, and Harry finds himself in need of Draco's services. Or did Draco come to him? The only thing Harry knows for certain is that there's something illegal happening, but it's very possible it's just the cut of Draco's trousers. Maximum 999 words.**

**Beta'd by Amelior8or**

* * *

"Malfoy, you're…"

"An acquirer of sorts," he said with one of those smirks that he always used to get under Harry's skin. "Going to go to the Aurors, are you?"

Harry took in a deep breath. He couldn't let him do it, not this time. Not when this was so important. "I need something."

That had Malfoy's eyebrows shooting up his forehead. "Is that so? You need something from me? How quaint. I hope you don't think that I'll bend to your will simply because you ask. I do still ask for payment."

Harry nodded. "I need this piece. It's a wizard portrait. Ron's been trying to find it for some case that he's on. I- I won't mention your name if he asks where I got it, but… I heard when a portrait needs finding, you're the best person for it."

"Flattery… Maybe green is a good color on you." Malfoy raised his hand and gave it a wave at the chair across from him as he sat down, himself. "What piece is it you're looking for, exactly?"

Sitting down, Harry pulled the note out of his pocket, squinting, "Uh, _Affectus Semino Tenebrae Magia-_"

"_Nunquam Lux,_" Malfoy finished as he '_accio_'d a book towards him. "I know it, and luckily for you I do know its location."

"Unluckily?" Because it was never that easy.

"It's in the hands of a collector of sorts, and he won't soon be parting with it. Lucky day, Potter. I'm up for a challenge."

Harry frowned. "Who's the collector?"

Malfoy clasped his hands together. "My father."

Oh. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "Malfoy, you really don't need to-"

"Actually, I do. He keeps everything so secure, I'd love nothing more than to poke a few holes in his security just to prod at him. He wouldn't see it coming. Of course, I will have to be careful, he is paranoid at the best of times."

Harry gulped. There was no possible way any good could come of this. "Are you sure? I know that you and your family-"

Malfoy cut him off with a heavy sigh. "I care deeply for my mother, yes, and I do fear this will disappoint her, but do not misjudge me, Potter. I have no such feelings for my father. I haven't in a while."

Trying to keep his eyes firmly on Malfoy's face, Harry nodded. "Alright. Well… You said you're gonna need payment. How much is this going to cost?"

Now, Malfoy stood up from his seat and walked — _swaggered_ — towards Harry. "Well, typically in my line of work, I'll receive a fraction of the cost beforehand and the rest of the payment in full after the job is done."

"And… how much is that going to be?" Harry could only stare up at him as Malfoy leaned down. He put his hands on the armrests on either side of Harry, effectively trapping him in before lowering his head and snatching Harry's lips in a hot and filthy kiss, all lips and teeth. He bit at Harry's bottom lip before prying his mouth open and swirling his tongue around before pulling back.

Harry watched Malfoy's gaze travel down his body before _slowly_ coming back up, eyes lingering in all the wrong — right? — places. "I'll take the rest after I get the painting." Merlin, what had Harry agreed to.


	16. Draco's Happy Anniversary

**Prompt: ****You've drawn the Knight of Cups, reversed. This means your fic will have moodiness and disappointment as its themes. You'll also channel the element of water. Read more about your card in its reversed position here for more inspiration, and make sure your piece doesn't have the words ""curry"", ""eyebrow"", ""git"", or ""Saviour" Between 301 and 501 words.**

* * *

Draco sat in the bath, his arms wrapped around his legs. It wasn't important. Not really. It wasn't as though they'd needed some silly day to signify that they loved each other or anything, but… _Dammit,_ it was their third anniversary of being together and Harry hadn't seemed to remember at all! Just gave Draco a quick goodbye kiss this morning before heading off to work, leaving Draco to his potions for the day as he always did. He liked that they didn't need some extravagant party or anything, but still… He'd been more than a little disappointed when Harry hadn't even mentioned a word of it.

And now, he didn't even bother casting a warming charm on the bath water as it cooled around him. It didn't bother him, why should he care?

He heard their front door open, "Draco, I'm home!" Instead of answering, he hunkered down and pulled his legs tighter into himself. Harry opened the bathroom door holding… A bouquet in his hands. Well, that didn't make up for anything. Probably had Granger remind him while he was out. "Didn't you hear me call? I'm home."

"I do have eyes as well as ears, I can see that you're back." He glared down at his toes through the ripples, frowning further as he heard Harry was- He was snickering at him!

Harry bent down beside him and pulled Draco close with an arm around his shoulders, not seeming to worry if he got wet. "Happy Anniversary. I wanted to surprise you." Draco could only harumph. Feeling the water getting warmer, Draco frowned as Harry took one of the roses and started to pick the petals off, letting them float down into the bath. "I'll tell you what. How about I get some takeaway, and some candles?"

Draco thought about it before finally huffing. "You can't think it's going to be that easy."

Harry chuckled this time, low and quiet. "You're right. I'll pick up chocolate Fortescue's while I'm out, alright?" He gave Draco a kiss before rising and drying himself off, leaving him again.

Sometimes… He was alright.


End file.
